Why I run
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE Parker Booth is running, from what, to what, for what? A quick future fic oneshot that ended up being a three chapter fic. Dramatic and angsty. Review or not, It's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Running

He couldn't explain why he ran. Not to his colleagues, his wife or his family. It's just what he did.

Up to four times a year Parker Booth took time off and ran a race he couldn't win alone. He never trained with a trainer or found a running buddy, but he did train. Every morning he was up before the sun, chasing an invisible enemy of time. During that precious hour his mind was clear but usually troubled. He carried no music, followed no schedule, just ran until the sun had just begun to burn off the coastal morning fog. Then he turned home and went about his day.

But every three months or so he would break this routine, driving or even flying to a large city somewhere in the US, running in a marathon. Today was one of these days.

The blood rushed to his ears, pounding away the noise of the day with every heartbeat. Without a mirror, Parker knew his face was red with exertion and could feel the sweat coating his back. He maneuvered carefully through the crowd of participants on the route, most of whom walked slowly, chatting as they went. But Parker was different, he always ran.

There was a sort of kinship here, if you stopped to look in the eyes of those who ran or these marathons, you'd know their struggles, their battles. Parker ran past them but couldn't avoid that knowledge. _We're all the same_, he thought with a grimace as a young couple walked, pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

He didn't take notice to appreciate the gorgeous fall day nor the plethora of leaves that swirled on the streets in a kaleidoscope of color. He didn't wave to the people who lined the route, cheering on the participants and shouting encouragement. The only thing Parker focused on was the end, the goal, the moment when it would all be over for him and for everyone else in this race.

Pushing on, Parker was rapidly approaching the finish line of the five mile route. He seemed to be the first to arrive. But there were no medals here, no accolades or awards. There was just a certificate of completion and, most importantly, an address to mail in your checks. Some people brought their sponsorship funds directly to the race. It never failed to choke Parker up when he saw a child proudly handing over a jar of coins. Many enjoyed the fanfare of turning in those checks, the cash that afforded them a place in the race and a chance to find a cure.

Parker never did.

A week later Parker Booth received his sponsor's check in the mail. It was a rather large sum, it always was. He immediately secured it in an envelope, forwarding it to the event sponsors along with his registration for another race the following month. As he moved to deposit the sender's envelope in the trash, a small note fluttered to the ground. Parker smiled in recollection at the familiar handwriting and read the message.

Dear Parker,

Congratulations on completing your 25th race. My check is enclosed and please remind me when the next race commences. I don't believe I tell you this nearly enough but your father would be so very proud of you. I know I am.

Love,

'Bones'

END

AN: I contemplated adding a line in Temperance's note about what organization Parker ran to support but decided, instead, to let you decide. As for me, I run and raise support for Alzheimer's research. I know some people have had their lives touched by other diseases. Consider this an homage to any disease which robs good people of mobility, sanity, strength and life. And please remember, the people you love do not need to be gone before you join the races to find cures. K


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There were too many loose ends for me last chapter to leave it as an oneshot.

Chapter 2

Temperance opened the envelope with a smile. Reading the receipt and short note from Parker always made her day a little brighter. He was running, again, in a marathon the following month, just a few hours from her home in Northern California. Picking up her pen she drafted him a short note. It was always tempting to fire off an email, to pick up the phone, but this was how they did things, for years now, just the two of them like pen pals from a time gone by.

Parker Booth pushed himself home the last few blocks, looking forward to a hot shower to rinse off the memories, the reminders of his run. He slowed considerably the last few yards, walking up the path to his home slowly. Inside he hung up his key in the entryway, pausing to finish the last of his water before creeping upstairs to get ready for work. On the library table he noticed a small envelope addressed simply to 'Booth'. With a hint of a grin he picked it up, breaking the seal in a practiced move. Andrea learned, shortly after moving in, who sent these letters and knew never to open them. _Must have come yesterday_, he thought as he discarded the envelope and moved to the kitchen to read in quiet.

_Dear Parker,_

_Thank you for your last note. I am pleased that you are running once again and will, of course, sponsor you in this endeavor. The Sacramento run next month is just a few hours' drive from my home in Berkeley. Perhaps we could meet so I may deliver the check in person this time. I would love to see you again; it's been far too long._

_Love,_

_'Bones'_

Parker let a wave of contentment wash over him, for once without feeling ashamed. Securing the letter in his work bag, Parker went about his morning routine, crafting his response in his head all the while.

When he'd kissed Andrea good-bye and begun the drive to work Parker decided to break tradition.Later that morning, between appointments he calculated the time difference _Eleven o'clock East Coast means... eight am West Coast. Classes probably have yet to start, but if I know Bones she's in already._ Decisively, he pulled out his phone, calling a familiar number.

"Dr. Brennan." She answered shortly.

"Bones?" He could hear her smile before her reply came.

"Parker, what a surprise. It's good to talk to you again."

"Same here, Bones. I got your last letter today and I would love to see you when I'm in California."

"That's great, Parker. You come in the 8th?"

"Yes, to Oakland. Maybe we could have dinner that evening?" Temperance smiled at the thought.

"It's a date. I really am looking forward to seeing you again. I miss..." she trailed off momentarily, "I miss you Booths." Parker's grin faded as he was reminded of their connection, lost but not forgotten.

"We miss you to, Temperance. See you on the 8th?"

"Sure, love you kid."

"Love you too, Bones." They hung up and Parker took a deep breath. _It was the right thing to do, calling Bones this time, I needed that_.

The morning of the 8th came quickly and Parker rushed through his morning run and work with more excitement than usual. Rushing to beat the Friday traffic, he stopped a home just briefly before heading to the airport, picking up his bag and kissing Andrea good-bye with a promise to call when he landed. When he was settled into his seat, seat backs and tray tables in their upright and locked positions for takeoff, Parker pulled out his guilty pleasure. Whenever he flew, for work, marathons or vacation, one author's books were in his carry-on. This time as he turned the well worn copy to his favorite chapter the woman in the adjacent seat butted in.

"Oh, I love those books! Have you read the first one, 'Bred in the Bone'? It's the best, by far." Parker shot her a small smile and nodded politely.

"Yes, I've read them all." He admitted, unashamed of telling this stranger the truth.

"Is that the one with the politicians? You know all killed by red tape and animals?" She shuddered lightly while gesturing to his copy. Flipping it over so she could read the cover, Parker shook his head in the negative.

"No, this was the fourth book." He returned to the chapter, hoping she would leave him in quiet contemplation. No such luck.

"Ooo, was that a signed copy? I've always wanted to meet the author, her job sounds so interesting!" Parker grimaced, knowing the lengthy personal note from Bones underneath the dedication to his father would only create more conversation with the chatty woman whom he would be sitting near for the next five hours.

"I don't think so; my wife likes to make notes about where she bought books for future reference." The woman seemed crushed by this information.

"Oh, okay then." To Parker's great relief, she left him to his reading for the remainder of the flight. He had just barely finished the final chapter with the last words between Andy and Kathy, ones which brought a few too many memories back, when the plane began its descent into Oakland International Airport. Within the hour Parker was strolling out of the terminal, ready to secure his rental car and phone Bones for a dinner location. Deep in thought he missed the woman from the plane trailing him with the hopes of getting another look at that book and found himself accosted by the author herself.

"Parker!" Temperance shouted, waking him from his stupor. A familiar smile, ever so charming, crossed his face as he gathered her in a hug, easily lifting her off the ground.

"Parker Booth, put me down!" She insisted, a smile in her voice. He did, with a thump, before stepping back to view her again.

"You look great, Bones." She blushed, right to the roots of her graying hair, but her eyes sparkled with the mischief of a much younger woman.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting for dinner." Parker inquired as they moved toward the exit, unaware of his seat companion gaping stupidly nearby.

"I thought I'd surprise you. According to the sponsor form, the race is tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I've got car and hotel reservations for tonight and tomorrow and fly back early on Sunday." Temperance scoffed at the plans.

"Nonsense, come and stay with me, I insist."

"I can't do that Bones," Parker protested weakly.

"Of course you can. I never see you and insist that you stay with me. I'll even drive you to the marathon tomorrow. I was planning on watching you run anyway." Parker smiled, pleased at the thought before agreeing. Soon the pair was on their way on what would prove to be an interesting trip back in time.

END Chapter

AN: I'm planning at least one more chapter. Thanks to Katie for pointing out I don't know my time zones very well.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let it be known that I, ice queen with the heart of stone, cried while writing this chapter. No, hell did not freeze over.

Chapter 3

They reached Temperance's home in the Berkeley hills in record time as traffic was mercifully light. It was still early, the sun finally setting over the bay, when Temperance helped Parker carry in his bags and get settled while she ordered takeout. They sat in the living room, catching up as they waited for the food to arrive.

"How's work going? I feel like I'm out of the loop since Dad's not telling me about your every case." Parker inquired eager to hear about her position at the University. Temperance's eyes saddened.

"No cases for me. Not since Booth, your father, and I were partners." She brightened slightly, recalling her current work, "I teach now, mostly graduate level students in anthropology. Still consult for high profile cases, of course, and write for a few journals." Parker frowned, noting a missing job or three from her old schedule.

"You don't write fiction anymore?" _Is it as hard for you to write about Kathy and Andy as it is for me to read about them? _

"No. How is your job going?" _Ah, avoidance,_ Parker noted, _Dad taught me to identify her tricks well. _

"It's a job," he shrugged, noncommittal, "pays the bills, that's what's important, right?" Temperance shook her head violently, her eyes a blaze of passionate anger. She hadn't been this mad at a Booth since, well, for a long time. Before Parker could back pedal the doorbell rang and Temperance rose to pay for their dinners.

After they were settled, food and drinks in hand, Temperance tried again.

"Why aren't you using your degree? Doing something you love instead of wasting your talent in a dead-end job?" Parker took a large bite, buying himself time.

"I don't know, Bones, there are a lot of reasons." He sighed heavily before dropping the first bomb of the night, "Andrea's pregnant." Her eyes brightened at that announcement. Their food was quickly forgotten.

"Parker! That's fantastic; you'll make such a great father. When's she due?"

"End of March." He refused to meet her eyes, instead staring at his clasped hands.

"You don't seem very excited, I take it this wasn't planned." Temperance tred carefully around the subject.

"No it was, we want children and have been married four years, but, there's something missing." Parker was lost, still unsure why he was pouring out his troubles to Bones, his father's former partner and friend, a woman he'd known since he was a child but who had always been distant somehow.

"You want your dad here." Temperance stated simply, causing Parker to look up with teary eyes.

"Every day."

"Me too." She took a deep breathe, ready to share the story she'd waited all this time to share. "Parker, I miss your dad so much. When he got…" she quieted a sob rising in her throat, "when it came and sapped his strength and robbed his mind I thought it was bad. My partner, my best friend was slipping away and I didn't think there was anything worse than watching him die."

"I remember." Parker admitted, reliving the moments spent at his father's bedside, watching him deteriorate.

"But it did get worse." The tears were falling freely now, from two sets of eyes. "When he died, when your father died, Parker, I didn't want to live, to survive without him. I'd already lost my family once and then he came along and made me his family and promised never to leave. Never. And I was _so angry_ at him for breaking that promise and leaving me alone." Her voice trembled but Temperance continued. "I loved Seeley Booth, with all my heart. So much that I didn't want to live if I couldn't have him here."

Parker wiped the tears away with a swipe, trying to see Temperance without blurred vision. She was almost sobbing, she cried so hard. He sat, amazed at this strong woman he'd known most of his life, broken and lost before him.

"I never knew that you two…" he searched for the right words.

"What we had didn't need to be sexual to be intimate." _She didn't say they weren't intimate._ Parker refocused as Temperance continued.

"Booth understood me, better than anyone and cared about what happened to me. That was more important than the closest physical relationship two people could ever have. And I knew your father, his hopes, and his dreams. For you, Parker."

Their eyes met again, renewed with tears and tired. Temperance moved to sit next to the young man she'd seen grow up before her eyes, grow into a man his father was so proud of. Grasping his hand, she continued.

"My mother, before she died, left me a video that I cherish to this day. Your father was the only person I shared it with. Before he….before he got really bad, your dad wanted to leave you a message, and he left it with me."

Parker swallowed the growing lump in his throat, unsure if he could handle the vision of his father, back in that hospital bed, weak and breaking.

"He didn't make a video, Parker. He wanted me to tell you that he is always watching over you and Andrea and your family. That he wants you to be happy and healthy. He said," Temperance paused, remembering the words exactly, "that being your father was the best thing he'd done with his life and he wouldn't take back a single second with you, not for anything in this world or the next. He asked me to keep an eye on you until you and I could join him."

Parker pulled Temperance into a tight hug, crying into her shoulder like the little boy she'd first met, all those years ago, clinging to the last link he had to his father, his hero.

"How?" He asked her, once he'd regained his breathe and quieted a bit.

"How what?" She asked, unsure of the question he'd asked.

"How did you get past it? Decide to go on without him?" She smiled at this memory of some of that last good times together.

"He told me the same thing he told you, that our partnership and friendship, what we had together, was wonderful, that he wouldn't give me up, just as he would never give up on you. He promised me that he would watch over my life, wait for me until we could be together again and always, always love me." She paused, slowly recalling the comfort, "he was _so_ certain. He made me believe. So much that I didn't want him disappointed in the life I lived after he left. I wanted to really _live._ Does that make sense?" Parker nodded, understanding more than Temperance realized at the time, _it was time to live._

Saturday morning Temperance drove Parker to the start line of his 26th race, snapping pictures as he lined up. During the usual pre-marathon announcements, Temperance slipped him an envelope which contained a single check. He smiled; she was the only sponsor he ever contacted for these races. Their arrangement was simple and routine. It gave Temperance a sense of accomplishment, to contribute to research to end this horrible disease so other families would not run the race they'd been through. For Parker, her support gave him the anonymity he craved. The ability to mail in a check, run the race and return to a life without disease but without his father.

Parker quickly opened the envelope, adding his runner number and the appropriate tax information before turning in the check. As it was added to the growing pile of sponsor funds, he caught a fleeting glace at the amount.

"Bones! That check was double what you usually send! Thank you so much." He gave her a quick hug, thankful again for her generosity.

"Well, I thought the occasion warranted it since there are double the participants to sponsor in this race." Parker's look was one of pure confusion.

"What do you mean?" She held up a number shyly, indicating she too was entered in the marathon.

"Really? Thank you Bones." Parker held her tightly for a moment before pulling back and helping her pin the number on her jacket.

"Do you mind walking with me?" She asked, "I know you usually run but, walk with an old lady?"

"Pfftt. You're not-" He was interrupted by an eager anthropologist.

"Old, thanks kid!" He grinned ruthlessly.

"I was going to say 'a lady'." They shared a laugh and soon were off, walking together as the race commenced.

For the first time in 26 races, Parker wasn't running. He wasn't running from the past or in fear of his future. He wasn't running for his father, or his father's memory. He was simply there, in the moment, walking with a woman who'd loved his father, racing while they walked. Racing for a cure. And, for the first time in 26 races, Parker knew, _this is why I run._

END Story

AN: Thanks to everyone who read this short story. I felt like too many issues were left unresolved to leave it as a oneshot and hope you enjoyed the conversations between Parker and Brennan. If you are so inclined, leave a review on your way out. Also, feel free to write and ask any questions you might have whether about the story or how to get involved with a race in your area.


End file.
